


A Known Entity

by acollectionofficsandshit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Beach Holidays, Best Friends, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, I swear it, It's a Slow Build But It'll Get There, Not Beta Read, Rating will go up, Reader-Insert, the rating went up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acollectionofficsandshit/pseuds/acollectionofficsandshit
Summary: In which you thirst after your best friend and Max does the heavy lifting for you both.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Original Female Character(s), Daniel Ricciardo/Reader, Daniel Ricciardo/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read a self indulgent, friends to lovers holiday fic that involves an excessive amount of drinking and longing glances, this what you've been looking for. Keep any eye out for the next chapter!

You weren't sure what it was about today that had made you look at Daniel like it was the very first time you'd ever seen him. You reason it might be from the sun exposure you'd soaked up today on the beach. Yes, you decide it was the sun and the heat, and the probable dehydration that had been fed by the appalling number of bottles of beer you and Daniel had drank today.

It was the sun that had made you glance up from the book you were reading reclined in a beach chair just in time to watch as Daniel kicked the football ball back to Max, set the bottle of beer in his hand down in the sand and haul the thin t-shirt he had on, off. It had to be heat stroke or some other medical emergency for the moment to feel like it was in slow motion. That had to be responsible for the way the shirt's path off his upper body seemed to go on forever, in an endless reveal of more and more impossibly toned, golden skin, that was nothing short of torture.

Daniel picks up his drink and walks towards you, trying to catch your eyes from behind your glasses. You send a silent prayer to the gods of drooling over your friends that have always been hot but who are currently causing a small meltdown, thanking them for the dark lenses of your sunglass for hiding where you'd been staring.

"I can hear you thinking," Daniel jokes, flopping down in the beach chair beside you.

"No, you can't," you snap, hoping he can't hear the way you voice is shaking.

"I can," he insists, crossing his arms across his chest in a way that seems to emphasize the defined, chiseled muscles of his biceps, to a point that just feels unfair. "I just can't tell what you're thinking about." When Daniel raises his discarded t-shirt to wipe at his face, the shade cast by the umbrella the beach chairs are sat under, makes it impossible to ignore the ripple of muscles across his abdomen.

"Mhm, a likely tale," is all you can offer as a response, mouth suddenly dry. Daniel just laughs, and the rumbling of the sound cuts straight through you, feeding the warmth already stirring between your legs thanks to the front row seat you currently have to his shirtless body.

You don't even realize Daniel's stood up from his chair and crossed the pool of shade to the cooler on your other side until he's crouched over, digging a beer out of the ice. Things only worsen when you don't notice that you're zoned out, staring at him until he clears his throat. "Sorry was I-" you start, shaking yourself out of your head.

"See something you like?" Daniel asks jokingly, gesturing to himself. Your eyes begin to wander again at his words, the path down his body they're tracking no longer hidden since your sunglasses have slipped out of place, currently resting at the tip of your nose. His chest is lean but heavily muscled and there was a light dusting of hair that snaked from his belly button to the waistband of the board shorts he wore slung low across his hips. You can't help but to imagine tracing the lines of his chest with your tongue, tasting his skin, then using your teeth to drag his shorts out of your way-

You shake yourself again, harder this time, and blush, reminding yourself that you cannot think of him like that because that will never happen, he is your friend and nothing more. But you can't help yourself.

"Maybe," you respond with a flirty little smile, tongue darting out to wet your lips. You don't miss how his eyes track your tongue's path across your lips and stay focused on your mouth, or how he doesn't seem to realize that he's the one staring now.

Daniel leans forward into your space at that, hands coming to rest on the arms of your beach chair, effectively caging you in. You try to look anywhere but his lips, the temptation close enough that you can see every detail without even trying. Foolishly, you decide that the safest place you can look is into his eyes, but you realize a second too late that that was the worst possible place you could have looked.

His face, and the way you find yourself savoring this up close and personal view of every fucking gorgeous detail, is like a sucker punch to the gut. You're stupidly breathless. He knocks the wind out of you. And you hope he hasn't noticed, crossing mental fingers for good luck, but of course he has.

Daniel misses nothing. His warm brown eyes never miss a single thing. The knowing grin on his face is enough to make you blush an appalling shade of pink. He taps a finger under your chin and tips your head back gently, the action so tender a question flashes through your head and you quickly dismiss it, as Daniel forces you to break the staring contest you were having with at your lap and meet his gaze again.

You're not sure who leans in first but suddenly your faces are so close to one another you're certain for a moment that Daniel's going to kiss you.

"Daniel," you breathe out, for no reason other than you wanted to see how his name would taste on your tongue right now. You expected him to pull away, for the moment to break and for him to make some silly, ridiculous on brand joke. What you're not expecting is the reaction that his name from your lips has on him.

The muscles in his jaw clench, the tension rippling from his jawline across the golden tanned skin of his chest and his abdomen, and he leans impossibly closer. Your eyes start to grow heavy, the instinct to let them fall closed so it's easier for you to ignore the considerable repercussions of poorly thought-out actions that will inevitably come when one of you finally throws caution to the wind and kisses the other.

"Oh, for fucks sake!" Max hollers at the top of his lunges, loud enough that his voice carries across the beach from where he stands near the shore. "Break it up, will you? Are we playing football or not?"

Max kicks the football hard, aiming directly for your and Daniel's closely bowed heads. You both let out the same yelp but the way you react to Max's deadly, perfect shot is entirely different. Diving out of the path of the ball, you throw yourself backwards in your chair at the exact moment Daniel lets go of the armrests, as he somehow manages to catch the ball.

Well not somehow, Daniel's reaction time is a known entity, his undeniable skill at overtaking in a hair's width of space on the track and his penchant for perfectly timed, one second from disaster breaking. It's been enough for Daniel to have put Max in his place more times than you can count on one hand, but you just never expected it to come in handy on a beach when Max is gunning for your head with a football, rather than for a pole position in a Red Bull.

But Daniel's lightning-fast reaction time, the trained skills that don't even begin to hold a candle to what came naturally to the Australian, isn't enough for him to drop the football and stop you from falling. He does at least try and catch you but that only results in him topples over with you. Daniel lands squarely on top of you, the pair of you a mess of limbs sprawled out on the sand. You're too stunned to do anything but lay there in shock, both of you breathing hard at the sudden change in location. One moment you were in your chair with Daniel leaning over you, just a breath away from kissing you; the next Max is being an absolute terror; and the next you're trapped under Daniel, sand now in places no one wants sand to be.

The moment, whatever that foolish, fleeting lapse in judgement had been, has vanished into thin air. You can't help but to feel a little relieved. You grudgingly admit you owe Max one, though you'd never in a million years let him know that, especially when his intent had been deadly, instead of helpful.

"I don't know about you, but I think we have a game of football to play against an insufferable, **_asshole_** ," you emphasize the word, pointedly raising your voice to glare across the sand at Max, making sure he can hear you, "of a friend who needs to lose by at least a dozen points. Someone has to put him in his place, it might as well be us."

Daniel grins at your words as he clambers up off of you and then helps you to your feet, dusting sand from your sides with brushes of his hand. His touch is clinical, even as he comes into brief contact with the swell of your hips and the delicate skin of your upper thighs. None of the charged, palpable tension that had been thrumming under his skin just moments before remains. Giving you a once over, he nods his head in approval, as he deems you to be as free of sand as you had been the chair had tipped over.

"You, my friend," he says, slinging an arm around your shoulders in the same familiar way he has for years -sadly, nothing about the gesture can be misconstrued for anything more than friendly camaraderie- "could not be more right. Let's remind him why he spends his weekends driving race-cars, instead of playing professionally."

You grin up at him, the ease of your movements and your brain function around him returning, _thankfully_ , to normal. But the twinge in your chest is hard to ignore when a ray of sunshine hits his face, highlighting his profile and making his features glow, back lit, like some fucking Greek god.

Daniel throws his head back as he lets out a booming laugh and the sound -like everything else about him- is contagious. He looks down at you when your laughter joins his, and you aren't prepared for it, so you have no time to rearrange your face or to glance away before he can catch onto the way your eyes are already trained on him. Worst of all, you don't even have a fighting chance to hide the open tenderness with which you're currently looking at him.

So, all you can do is pray he'll take mercy on you and pretend he didn't see a thing, that he's somehow failed to notice that nothing about your current conduct is how friends should act towards other friends. Normally Daniel would leap at any opportunity to tease you, for the love of God, he'd mocked the cocktail you'd ordered last night and then had the audacity to steal it from you the second the waiter put it on the table, but for some reason, just this once, he shows you a little mercy. You try not to wonder if it's pity, rather than mercy, that makes him offer you a respite.

"Max, I think you owe us a round of drinks tonight," you call out, forcing yourself to tear your attention away from Daniel. For good measure, you follow that up by forcing yourself to abandon the pity party that you'd started gearing up for since Daniel had rested his hands on the arms of your beach chair.

Scoffing at you, Max tosses a rude gesture in your and Daniel's direction which earns him a heated glare from the both of you. He makes the same gesture again and then responds with "if anyone owes anyone free drinks, it's you two as a pittance for the nauseating, lovesick show you were putting on up there."

That comment earns Max an instant return of his dirty hand gesture from the two of you, the gestures coming without a second’s hesitation. The nonverbal suggestion that Max should go fuck himself lacks any real edge, the blade dulled by the way you and Daniel had moved at the same time, perfectly in synch with one another. Max just throws a victorious grin at the pair of you, extending both arms and turning his hands palm side up, as if to say _"see? you can't help yourselves, so please, continue to prove my point for me."_ You fantasize about losing all sense of decorum and storming across the sand to punch him square in his smug face. Thankfully, just that mental image is satisfying enough that you don't follow through on the urge to sucker punch him. You don't think the swarms of beach goers would appreciate the shouting match you, Daniel and Max are currently having escalating to physical violence.

"Max, you might talk a big game, but you know, at the end of the day, you will never win against me when there's a football involved. This is all just build up to you being a sore loser."

"I might be a sore loser, but I can promise you, I'm considerably less sore than you would have been if I hadn't interrupted lover boy here-" he's cut off mid word when Daniel decides this line of commentary has gone too far, and he nails the football as hard as he can, in the direction of Max's face.


	2. The Club & the Cab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They head to out on the town for a night out. There's jealousy and possessiveness and decisions. Mostly, Max is just happy he doesn't have to deal with his friends obliviousness any longer and that the mess is out of his hands entirely.

Moving with the music, hips swaying to the beat, arms above your head and to be honest, shaking your ass like your life depended it, you let your eyes slide shut. You lose yourself in the music, trying desperately to not fantasize about what dancing with Daniel would be like.

It’s a thought that’s all too easy to conjure up, especially when you can see him from your spot amongst the mass of dancing bodies. He’s standing on the edge of the dance floor, drink in hand, chatting animatedly with Max and one of Max’s friends. His eyes routinely scan the crowd for you, lingering only for as long as it takes to find you and check that you’re okay. Even at this distance you can see Daniel raise an eyebrow, asking _"you good?"._ You just nod once in response as you continue to move with the music, giving him a small smile. 

Off to the side, there's two girls standing together, openly ogling Max and Daniel while whispering behind their hands to one another and giggling. You can't make out what the taller of the pair, a gorgeous brunette, says to her friend but judging by the conspiratorial, sly looks they give one another, you can guess the gist of it. 

You’d be lying if you said you weren’t trying to put on a show, letting your hands glide down your body, head tipping back in a way that’s more than reminiscent of ecstasy. The next time Daniel’s gaze finds you he does a double take, then doesn’t bother to stop watching at all. You plaster a self satisfied grin on your face and blow him a kiss, which he mimes catching and keeping, carefully tucking it into one of the back pocket of his jeans.

The pantomime on its own is already ridiculously funny and cringe worthy but the exaggerated wink Daniel gives you just sends the whole thing over the top. But rather than wanting to laugh at him, you find yourself looking at him in the same tender way you had on the beach earlier.

You nearly jump out of your skin when a pair of hands grab your hips. You stop dancing suddenly and whip your head around looking for the offender. The man standing behind you had clearly mistaken the performance you were putting on for Daniel as a personal invitation.

Just as you start to open your mouth to give the strange man a piece of your mind, Daniel is storming across the crowded club. The aggression in his walk and the fire alight in your eyes would be off putting in anyone else, but on Daniel's face, his fury at someone touching you without your permission and the fact he looks ready to tear the man limb from limb, makes you go weak at the knees. The man follows your line of sight and then he steps back in slight alarm, dropping his hold on your waist like you might burn him. You want to preen when Daniel's arm snakes around your waist, widening the distance between you and the stranger, before he tucks you tightly to his side.

"There you are babe," Daniel half shouts over the loud music and heavy bass. You’d be lying if you said him calling you babe didn’t do something to you, like it didn’t make you want to preen. His eyes find yours, the look in them pleading _just go with it_. For a beat, Daniel hesitates, letting you process his words. You haul a smile on your face that's not hard to find, it's just a less restrained version of the one you'd had the second his skin had come into contact with yours. 

He leans down so his mouth is level with your ear, his warmth breath on your skin sending a shiver through you that leaves goosebumps in its wake. Daniel is saying something that you can’t entirely hear, the combination of alcohol you’d consumed making your head fell a little fuzzy and the music that’s too loud making it a struggle to make the words out. When you lean in a little closer, his lips unintentionally come into contact with the outer shell of your ear, the touch barely there at all but it’s sufficient enough to make the words on Daniel’s lips die where they are.

Daniel moves without much warning, startling you just enough you don't have time to react before his lips crash into yours. It's not necessary to sell the story that you two are together to the stranger, who's now watching you with a slightly disgruntled look on his face. You know it's unnecessary, Daniel knows that but that stopped being of any importance the second he'd kissed you. You response with vigor, bringing a hand to the back of his neck to keep him from ending the kiss. Deepening the kiss doesn't take much either and you do your best to pour every emotion electrifying your body at the moment into it, hoping Daniel will hear the words you can't say.

_Thank you for coming to my rescue. Thank you for caring. Thank you for always looking out for me, protecting me. Thank you for watching me all night like you want to fuck me. Thank you for kissing me, even though it’s only to sell a lie, but please, don't stop now. Don't stop. Don't stop. Don't stop._

Everything around you, all the other bodies and the sounds, the push of the crowd and the heavy weight of the those near you on the dance floor who peered curiously over, faded into the background. It was just the two of you, wrapped up in each other, entirely content to lose yourselves in the moment, in the feel of the other against you,. You had dreamed about giving in to your feelings for Daniel a million times in a million different ways and situations, but if you had known it would feel this fucking good, you would have kissed him ages ago.

The kiss ends abruptly and reality comes crashing back in when the end of the current song and the jarring start of the next startles you both. Neither of you noticed when the man who’d tried to dance with you had throw his hands up in resignation and shaking his head, walked away. Nor did you catch the way Max did a double take when he had finally extracted himself from the two girls that had approached him and Daniel, who hadn’t been scared off like he’d hoped when Daniel had abruptly walked away and headed onto the dance floor, and had instead doubled down their efforts, both now entirely focused on him.

Max had been scanning the mass of people squeezed in tightly on the sunken, poorly lit dance floor searching for any sign of you or Daniel, keeping an eye out for the light blue of Daniel’s shirt or the glint of your hair in the churning, shifting crowd. While he’d seen the look of determination on Daniel’s face and the angry set of his jaw when he’d set off, and known instinctually the motivation for his departure had to do with you in some capacity, he hadn’t been entirely prepared for the sight that greeted him.

He’d always expected that eventually the two of you would stop being complete oblivious idiots and pick up on the fact that you were both deeply, deeply attracted to the other. Max wasn’t how neither of you had noticed after months and months of stolen glances and lingering touches that lasted just a little longer than was necessary because he had picked up on it ages ago and honestly, it had to be really fucking obvious if he’d noticed because he couldn’t be bothered half the time to even listen to what someone else was saying to him, let alone analyze and assess the nonverbal signals his two best friends were constantly shouting at one another.

Max had just always thought it would come down to him getting fed up one day and exposing the pair of you, he’d been entirely prepared to just throw both of you under the bus and let you figure it out from there. After all he’d been doing the heavy lifting for both of you for ages now. But no, of course, it would take some douchebag getting handsy with you to push Daniel into finally doing something. As the two fo you jolted apart, your eyes lifted to meet Max’s over Daniel’s shoulder, almost as if you had known you’d been caught. All he did was grin and salute you before he spins his heel and heads back towards the bar.

As you watch Max’s retreating figure, replaying his snarky, teasing reaction to you and Daniel making out on a sweaty dance floor at this random kinda shitty club filled with drunks and tourists, you know it for what it is. Max’s own weird way of answering the question you’d been too much of a coward to ask for months, even when he dropped increasingly obvious hints that Daniel felt the same way as you did, that you should do something, anything about the way your heart raced and thoughts went on the fritz when you were around him because he was sick of dealing with it.

It had been a few moments but you and Daniel are still in the middle of the dance floor, not doing or saying anything, not dancing, not even touching but still standing so close you were breathing the same air. That’s why you were able to hear the inhale of air Daniel takes, the way it shakes like he’s gearing himself up to say something, _anything_ , and it’s why you’re able to beat him to it.

You meet his eyes, lips curling up at the corners into the barest hint of a playful smile and asked “do you want to get out of here?”

The grin Daniel gives you fucking lights up his face, like the question is the best thing he’s ever heard. “I thought you’d never ask” he says, then he’s taking your hand and tugging you through the crowd towards the exit.

* * *

The ride back to the rented beach house you, Max and Daniel had gotten for the weekend is an uneventful one, quiet but not uncomfortably so. You’d been afraid things would be awkward, that the two of you crammed into the backseat of the Uber would be enough to convince him that he had made a mistake and he didn’t actually want this. There had been so many potential scenarios you’d played out in your head but somehow but this one had never even occurred to you as a possibility.

It felt like every other time you and Daniel had shared a ride home at the end of a night out, the buzz from a few drinks fizzling out slowly as the rush from the dancing and excitement was mellowed out by recycled car air. It had all the same elements- Daniel’s easy, cheery conversation with the driver that you listened to but didn’t really partake in, the slightly rolled down window on your side of the car to help with the carsickness you got in the backseat of cars and the angle of your bodies towards each other, shoulders and thighs touching, heads resting against one another. 

You’d been there, lived it, a hundred times, until the experience was so familiar that it became a feeling you find yourself missing and instantly know it was time to call your best friend up for a night out on the town. If you didn’t know better, you would have no idea that anything at all had changed between you two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, your comments, thoughts and suggestions are always welcomed and appreciated! Thank you for making it this far in the first place!


	3. The House

* * *

You lead the way out of the car, saying a quiet thank you to the driver through the open passenger window from where you stood a little awkwardly on the sidewalk as Daniel climbed out after you. Neither of you knew what to say now, so you walked in silence side by side up the driveway of the beach house.

Daniel’s eyes flick to your lips, tongue unconsciously darting out to wet his. They only stay for a split second before returning to your gaze but it’s enough. He starts to lean in, not stopping until he’s so close you can feel the warmth of his breath on your face. Daniel tilts his head ever so slightly to one side and leans forward just a fraction of an inch closer, until he’s so close, his lips so close, it seems impossible that there’s any space left between the two of you.

You don’t even realize you’re holding your breath until your lungs start to burn. Forcing yourself to inhale the tiniest bit through your nose, careful not to gulp down air like your body is demanding because the risk of that breaking the moment feels too great. The first breath in feels like heaven rushes through you, but it’s nothing compared to the way the smell of him at this close a distance crashes into you.

Daniel’s cologne mingles with the scent of his skin, a smell you know well because it’s always, always done something to you. warm and soft and strangely akin to sunshine. It gives you the confidence to open your eyes, to force yourself to meet his gaze.

As scared as you are to find out what expression will be painted across his face, the open book that he is, the prospect of not finding out seems indefinitely more terrifying. When your eyes open, Daniel’s squeeze shut, but not before you catch the certainty and determination drain from his face. He goes to move away, taking a half step back. Before your brain can even sign off on anything, your hand is darting out and grabbing a fist full of his shirt. Normally this would never even begin to be enough to stop him from pulling away, but the movement catches him so by surprise that he freezes misstep.

“Daniel, I swear to God, if you don’t kiss me, I’ll- “

He moves so quickly you don’t have time to be embarrassed by the neediness in your tone. His hands find the curve of your waist and the back of your neck, fitting against you so effortlessly and easily it feels like this was meant to be, that your body was made to fit against his.

Your lips meet his at the exact moment he leans forward to claim yours, the momentum of your movements making the kiss sharp and harsh. The force of his lips against yours and the clack of teeth does nothing to ruin it for you though, it feels too good to be finally, finally kissing him for real. This kiss is nothing like the one at the club, where there was something to prove and an audience to sell the story to.

No this, fucking hell, this and this man, doesn’t require any play acting or drama to make it real. It’s too desperate and hungry and demanding to be anything but a confessional, one both of you are using to pour months and months of emotions and desires into. You blindly shoved the key to the house into the door, doing your best to ge the door unlocked and opened without having to break any point of contact.

The pair of you nearly fell over backwards when the door finally swung open and you stumbled into the dark house. There’s no time to find the light switch in the unfamiliar house before Daniel’s got the front door closed and you find yourself pinned against it. Hands begin wandering, you’re both eager to learn every inch of the other’s body, to find the spots that makes the other moan into the kiss.

Emboldened by the sudden privacy, your fingers find the collar of Daniel’s shirt and work their way down his chest, making quick work of the small buttons. He groans when you reach the hem and the shirt falls open, and you drag your nails lightly across the taut, warm skin of his stomach. You hum against his lips before breaking the kiss, sucking in a small breath before setting your sights his jawline and placing soft kisses along.

You trace the tendons along his throat with your lips, made hard to ignore by the way they tense when Daniel’s head drops back to rest against the wall. He’s breathing hard and his hands find the hem of your shirt and start to work it up without looking, eyes closed and chinned tipped towards the ceiling, letting your lips have unimpeded access to the line of his throat. You nip and kiss and taste the impossibly soft and warm skin, stopping to trace the spot where his pulse races with your tongue.

“Shirt, off, now,” Daniel says as he pulls the hem of your shirt up, “arms up.” You pout as you have to pull away from his neck but comply, then shiver a little at the chill in the air once Daniel pulls it over your head and tosses it onto the floor behind you.

Instead of diving straight back into the frantic kisses, you take a small step away from where Daniel leans against the wall, so that you can appreciate the view. The same thought must have occurred to him because once you drag your eyes down the length of his body and back up again, Daniel’s gaze is locked on your exposed skin, unashamedly watching the way your breasts heavy, threatening to spill out of the sheer red lace bra you were wearing.

“Daniel,” you say, gesturing, “my eyes are up here.”

“Shhhhh, I see your eyes all the time, this is a new view,” he says with a teasing laugh, “now if you don’t mind, I have to get back to memorizing- “

“You’re lucky you’re so pretty because you have the memory of a goldfish,” Daniel just pouts at your comment, “you should take a picture, it’ll last longer

“You think I’m pretty?” He interrupts and you just roll your eyes because you knew he’d get bogged down in the compliment and mis the second half of the sentence. It was the only reason you’d throw in the suggestion, well practically.

“Clearly,” you respond, “would we be standing here if I didn’t?” If only he knew the number of times you’d compared him to a Greek god in your head today alone.

“Wait I can take a picture?”

“Knew we’d get there eventually,” you say and then shake your head no. He pouts and makes a show of sulking, though you know that’s all it is, a show. Looking for a way to brighten him back up and hopefully get things back on track, because the way you’re aching for him to be on top of you without clothing between your bodies is becoming harder and harder to ignore, you decided to just go for it.

“Your room or mine?” As predicted, the fake pout vanishes from his face and is replaced with a look that causes an involuntary reaction, one you hoped he didn’t see as you can’t help but to shuffle as little and rub your legs together, an attempt to do anything at all to relieve the pressure that flares there. But of course Daniel doesn’t miss the action, his eyes taking all of it in, from your legs still slightly clench to the way a bright blush rises in your cheeks.

Instead of commenting or making a joke as you’d feared, he just winks and without any warning at all, throws you over his shoulder, making you laugh.

“Daniel, put me down! I can walk!” you demand without much authority, any seriousness is undermined by your laughter and the way you’ve relaxed against his body.

“No, I don’t think I will. I can carry you just fine,” he says, carrying you without any effort at all up the stairs, before turning left at the top landing and going down the hallway. Clearly, he’d chosen his room, since your room sat at the opposite end of the hallway, across from Max’s suite.

His choice made sense for this reason, and it was the one you would have made if you’d been the one deciding, because it guaranteed the most privacy. Both of you knew without having to ask or even vocalize the question that Max would most certainly not appreciate sharing a wall with whatever choices you two made tonight. He may have given his blessing but that didn’t mean he wanted any more involvement in it than was strictly necessary.

As if reading your thoughts, Daniel says “figured my room would be best since I’m not the one sharing a wall with Maximilian. Plus this way,” he sets you down gently on the floor in front of the his bed and leans down to kiss the tender junction where your neck and shoulder meet, “you can be as loud as you want.”

You blush heavily at that, and at a loss for words, you just tug playfully at a dark brown curl at the base of his neck and drop a quick kiss on the top of his head, now at eye level. Daniel chuckles into your skin, making you shiver. The reaction to make him grin, you can feel the smile stretched across his face from where it’s still buried against your chest.

He pulls away after a moment, his lips leaving tiny burnished bruises along your collar bones and the expanse of skin not still covered by your bra, making you whine a little at the loss of contact. Normally, you admonish your partner for the night for leaving bruises but you don’t have it in you to tell Daniel off. 

Surprisingly, you find that you want his marks and bruises if only so when you wake up in the morning, you have proof that this happened. You want to wear the evidence of his touch for as long as you can, even if they remain hidden beneath clothing and make up, so you have something, some piece of him to cling to when this night inevitably comes to an end. Since the future is so uncertain, so undefined and unknown, there’s something comforting in the certainty of bruises. You hope he’ll leave more.

"I can hear you thinking," Daniel says, referencing his words from the beach this afternoon dragging you out of your thoughts on bruises and the future.

“No, you can’t,” you reply, repeating your line in the dialogue from earlier. The words make Daniel smile, a genuine one that isn’t marred with his own nerves about tonight or uncertainty. The warmth of it reaches his eyes, makes the soft lines form and crinkle the skin there. His smile has always stirred happiness in you, it’s contagious, just like his laugh and his humor. You beam back at him, without any fears of your own. Your answering smile obviously has an impact on Daniel as a flash of something tender appears in his eyes, joining the happiness. He raises a hand to your face and cradles one cheek.

“There’s my girl,” he murmurs, then leans forward to brush his lips against yours. The words echo through you and send your heart racing again, as your brain clings to the hope stirred by his use of _my girl_.

“My girl?” you ask softly, returning the kiss.

“Yes,” he nods, “mine. Mine. Mine.”

“Yours,” you breath out.

“Yours?”

You don’t reply to his question and simply nod in assent, not trusting yourself to speak the confession. Daniel shakes his head and takes your face entirely in his hands, cupping your cheeks gently while tipping your face up to meet his.

“I want to hear you say it,” he says, eyes darting all over your face, as if searching for uncertainty.

“I’m yours, Daniel. I have been for a while. For months and months, I’ve been yours. A part of me thinks I always have been. That I’ve been yours from the very beginning, long before you were ever-“ You break off suddenly, trying to process the full gravity of what you’ve just confessed to him. While you had intended to say most of it, you hadn’t planned on the last sentence, simply because that was the only part you were uncertain of.

Yes, you knew how you felt and what you wanted but you had no idea what Daniel wanted. While you had a general idea of it, based on his rescue on the dance floor and the fact both of you were now half dressed in his bedroom, the rest of how he felt was a mystery.

“Please, keep going,” Daniel lowered his face, resting his forehead against yours, “you were on the right track, I promise.”

You look at him in surprise, having not expected for him to feel the same way as you in any capacity. But you try and continue from where you had left off.

“Well, only because you asked so nicely,” you say, making both of you laugh softly. “I think that I’ve been yours for a long time now, since the very start, and I’m okay with that because a part of me, the one that knows how absolutely I want you in every way possible, that you’re mine too. That I’m yours and you’re mine.”

“I am,” Daniel confirms, and you want to squeal and throw your arms around his neck but you don’t. “I’m yours. I’m all yours.”

The kiss you give him isn’t gentle, isn’t questioning. It’s rough, its hungry- it’s a claiming. It’s a kiss Daniel returns ten fold, his tongue sweeping into your mouth and exploring as if the sudden need to learn every nook and cranny has consumed him. The two of you tip over backwards onto the bed, landing in a pile of limbs and sighs, as your hands fumble with the buckle of his belt.

“Let me help,” Daniel says and extricates himself from your arms. He quickly undoes his belt and unbuttons his pants before kicking them off, along with his shoes, leaving him in nothing but his boxers.

While you’d wanted to watch the show, you’d forced yourself to sit up and start undoing the straps on the high heels you’d worn to the club tonight. They weren’t the most comfortable things in the world, especially when dancing, but you knew they completed the your outfit perfectly. You also weren’t going to complain about the incredible things they did for your ass.

“I’m sad to see them go,” Daniel quips, making you look at him and smile.

“Me too,” you admit, dropping the first shoe to the floor and starting on the next, “they are gorgeous. I love them but I can’t remember where I got-” Daniel smacks your hand away from the strap of the remaining shoe and starts to unfasten them himself, before finishing the sentence he’d interrupted.

“You got them in Monza, after the Italian Grand Prix. I bought them for you in that huge department store you dragged me to. Remember?”

You just stared at him, you’d forgotten entirely he’d bought you shoes then, let alone these shoes. When you didn’t show any signs of answering him, Daniel just sent you a wink and continued.

“You’d left your purse at the hotel or something, and you were absolutely fucking crushed about it. The attendant got you to try them on and everything, you looked at me and swore up and down you were in love with a pair of shoes. But when you went to get out your wallet to pay for them, you realized it wasn’t there. I volunteered to pay for them and you wouldn’t hear anything about it,” Daniel set the second shoe on the ground and started to rub lightly at the arch of your foot, making you groan a little. “But eventually, I talked you into letting me pay for them. You promised me you’d pay me back but I never let you, though you did try to for months.”

“I’d forgotten,” you admit, a little embarrassed he clearly remembered it so vividly while it was just a hazy blur for you.

“I only remember because it caught me off guard how comfortable I was with you that day. Normally, I avoid going to places like that, even with friends because I’m worried about the attention I’ll get from people. But that day, it didn’t cross my mind once. I didn’t have a single concern that day for how it might look to people, for me to be seen out shopping at a high end department store with a woman. I realized I didn’t care if people thought we were together, if the employees assumed we were a couple and then decided to tell a tabloid all about it later or if we got caught by paparazzi. I didn’t care because spending that time with you, seeing how much fun you were having, how you dragged me around that store without a care in the world, made everything else fade into the background,” Daniel just shrugged his shoulders.

“I didn’t want anything to ruin that afternoon for you because it was the happiest I’d ever seen you, and I didn’t want you to stop asking my opinion on different things around the store like what I thought about something meant the world to you, so I didn’t think twice about buying you those shoes. If you’d told me no, and hadn’t let me in the end, I had had every intention of going back and getting them later. But you didn’t, you let me buy them. After they handed you the shoes in that huge bag, you squealed like a kid at Christmas and kissed my cheek in thanks. And you didn’t even notice the way I froze after you kissed me, or how I blushed, or the way the shop attendant smiled at us and said we made a beautiful couple. I don’t think you even heard her, you just took my hand and dragged me to the next floor.”

You just stare at Daniel, open mouthed with surprise.

“I had no idea,” you admit. “I remember the department store but I didn’t know, I had no idea-“

“That it meant that much to me?” Daniel asked, placing a kiss on the arch of each foot before putting reaching for the waist of your jeans, cocking his head to the side in question. You nod and then lift your hips a little, helping him to shimmy your jeans off your hips and down your legs. Daniel waits until your legs are completely bare, save for your underwear, before continuing. “I think it meant more to me than I thought it did at the time. The feelings just became too hard to ignore any longer during that trip but it’s all evolved a lot since then. But, and I could be wrong,” he admitted as he lowered his body to meet yours where you laid reclined on the bed, “I’m not alone in those feelings.”

“You’re not,” you say a little too quickly, a flush of embarrassment at the eagerness in your voice rising.

“Good,” Daniel says, unclasping your bra and tossing it without much attention paid to where it lands “so let me show you,” and wraps his lips around a nipple. The sensation jolts through you, making you let out a small noise of surprise at the sudden contact but it’s replaced with a sigh of pleasure when he begins to suck lightly at the raised skin and his other hand comes up to play with the lace waist of your underwear.

If you weren’t so eager for his touch, so desperate to find out how the calloused skin of the pad of his thumb felt against your clit or exactly how those long, training strengthened fingers felt buried in you, you would have been embarrassed. But you weren’t because your need for more of him, to have and feel him everywhere outweighed everything else.

“Please,” you beg, “just take them off.” Daniel shoots you a knowing look but raises an eyebrow in question anyway. Knowing that he wants to hear you say it, wants an excuse to draw it out and keep you begging him for more already, even though it’s only just begun. Not wanting to play into it too much, too soon, you huff out a breath and remove your underwear yourself, wiggling out of them as quickly as is possible without sitting up. They drop to the floor at Daniel’s feet, where he still stands as he hovers over you, one hand still buried in your hair as the other rests against the now bare skin of your pelvis.

You shoot him a mocking look, eyebrow arched, challenging him to say something, to do something. When he does it isn’t what you expected.

“Tell me what you want. Don’t hold back.” The way he’s looking at you, combined with the fact you can feel the bulge straining in his boxers pressed against one of your thighs, the evidence of just how much of an effect you have on him, push you to be bold.

“Ruin me,” you whisper.

“Say it again,” he grounded out, fingers tightening their already vice like grip on your hips. Daniel shifts the position until, the two of you lay reclining on the bed, hips lying flush against one another and legs in a tangle.

When you failed to comply, a single brow arched at him and a smug, challenging smile on your lips, his face darkens considerably. Just enough to be menacing but not enough to really scare you into complying either. It’s nothing like the teasing look he’d given you earlier. The mood has change, shifted to something darker. Gone is the hesitation, the feeling that you’re both still clinging to the familiarity of your friendship to guide you. No, this man, this Daniel, promises an entirely new experience, if you’ll permit him to. You may have just given him your permission and your trust, but that doesn’t mean you’ve agreed to go about this meekly. 

You both know you're testing him, pushing him, that you’re angling to make him angry enough he’d abandon his current farce of self-restraint. There’s just something about him makes you want to throw any thought of self-preservation out the window. Maybe it’s the threat, the promise, of what you might get in return.

A heartbeat later, he lunges. Crashing his chest squarely into yours, he knocks your elbows out from under you, forcing you out of the casual reclining position you’d been precariously balanced in just a second previously. Your back now squarely against the mattress, his body entirely is pressed against yours, a welcomed, heavy weight above you.

“Say it again, or I swear to god, I’ll walk out of this room right this fucking moment and I won’t be coming back,” his eyes find yours just as one of his hands buries itself in your hair. The tingling sensation of his fingers against your scalp was enough to make you shiver, but it’s quickly erased when he wrapped his other hand around your throat.

He squeezes just harshly enough to get your attention, but not to hurt, and then releases his hold, punctuating each word with another slightly harder squeeze. “ **Do. Not. Push. Your. Luck.** ” He relaxes his hand but doesn’t make any movement to suggest he’ll be moving away from you any time soon.

“I said. I. Want. You. To. Ruin. Me.” you say, breathing hard from excitement, not the hand resting on your throat. “Destroy me, Daniel. Wreck me. Use me however the fuck you want to.”

“Well, if you’re sure. Just remember you asked for it, tomorrow when you can’t sit down comfortably.”

His words make you whimper pathetically. The fire already burning in you core is stoked to a near inferno. He couldn’t look more fucking pleased with himself if he’d tried, the smug bastard, as he reveled how much of a mess, he’d already reduced you to.

He thrust his hips up against yours, grinding against you, chasing any degree of friction that could provide relief to the hardness already there. You return the action with vigor, the pinnacle of your legs finding a hip bone and grinding down. The feel of your heat pressed tightly against his leg earned a small growl of approval from him.

Daniel thrust his thigh between your parted legs repeatedly, opting to let the way his hands fall to grasp your hips and he pulls the warmth between them flush against the top of his thigh. You pick up on what he’s offering you as Daniel lets the positioning of your body tauntingly snug against his and the fact that the stationary contact is just enough to satisfy and simultaneously escalate your body’s demand for pleasure, the embarrassing effects of which meaning that you can both feel the way your core is echoing your heartbeat, speak for him.

You can’t help the way your body tenses up and you gasp in surprise when your hips start to be dragged up and down the top of his thigh, the movement rough, bordering on harsh. There’s no denying the waves of relief the friction sends lapping through your body, not when the angle of his leg between yours means the pressure against your clit is uninterrupted, the back-and-forth motion smooth and constant.

Daniel is grinning at you like a fiend when he feels the tension of your body go slack and you let yourself relax into his grip entirely. You are more than happy to yield control to him once again, giving him your permission to continue dictating the rhythm of your hips. There is no ignoring the way his gaze flicks from your face to your lap and back again, as if he’s reluctant to stop watching the point of the unbroken contact between your bodies as he helps you shamelessly ride his thigh. Just as he is equally unwilling to run the risk of missing the moment when your eyes roll back in your head and your lips part, as you lose yourself entirely in the pleasure this simple action is capable of sending ripping through your body.

He feels when the movement of your hips begins to slow, as you trade in the pace he’d set and let you take over once he’d been satisfied, you’d maintain the speed he’d set for you for a more laidback, lazy one. His hands are quick to reestablish the previous pace and he pays no mind to the whine you let out you get back up to speed. You had slowed the rhythm because as you got closer and closer to letting go, to giving over to orgasm coiling tight and hot in the pit of your stomach, the friction was becoming too much for you.

Daniel opts to not heed your protests, instead relishing in the way he could feel your pussy throbbing and your hole fluttering against him through the thin fabric of his boxers as your orgasm builds. He doesn’t let up, even as you began to whimper and then cry out his name, the tone of your voice building and building in volume until it broke, trading words for unrestrained, mindless moaning as your orgasm racks through your body. Your legs shake, trying desperately to find purchase, and you struggle to catch your breath, the waves of pleasure taking over and replacing everything. 

But Daniel doesn’t let up, refusing to give you even a moments rest and continued to drag your hips back and forth, working you through it. And then right as you’re about to beg him to do something more, since clearly giving you a moment to recollect yourself is off the table, he replaces his thigh with his hand and buries two fingers in you.

Your back arches up off the bed and your hands come up to cling at the sheets at the feel of his thick fingers working you open. The feeling makes you moan without a second thought, the sudden desire to let him know how good he feels in you, even if it is just his fingers for now, taking precedent.

“Good girl, let me hear it,” he says, nodding in approval at your sounds. The moan becomes a strangled cry when his thumb presses against your clit and rubs slow, steady circles. The combination is too much for you to handle, your body already bordering on oversensitive after the first orgasm Daniel pulled from you. You wriggle in his grasp, desperate to get away from the unforgiving pace of his fingers fucking you open and the stimulation to your clit but there’s no where to go, not with Daniel’s body keeping yours so effectively caged in beneath him.

“If you want something or if you need something, you have to ask. Use your words.” Daniel tells you.

“Please, I don’t-“ your voice comes out just as wrecked and shaky as you feel, “I don’t want to come again yet. I want to finish with you in me, I want to cum on your cock this time.”

The sound Daniel lets out at your words is guttural, and nearly animalistic. He stills, breathing heavily as his entire body coming to a deadly standstill for just a moment, as if he’s struggling to control himself. Not wanting to rush him but wanting to draw him out of his head and whatever internal struggle is happening there, you raise a hand to the front of his boxers.

Wrapping your fingers around the length of his erection through the cloth, you give him a few quick strokes, and pull his lips down to meet yours.  Your teeth nip at his bottom lip just hard enough to sting, careful to bite just hard enough to elicit a small gasp before you shuffle out from under him and climb to your feet. When he realizes what you’re doing, Daniel complies, rolling over on to his back and helping you remove his boxers. 

You can’t help the way you lick your lips when you get the first true look at Daniel’s body, the view unimpeded by clothing or restraint. You had known he’d look incredible, the glimpse you’d gotten today at the beach confirmation enough of that but that only been a small taste of the real thing. The tightly muscled expanse of his arms, chest and legs are impressive, the strength of his thighs only highlighted and made more evident by tattoos. He’s mouth watering to be entirely honest, every single inch of him, but most especially his cock, which is currently standing proudly, impressively thick and long, and entirely hard.

You crawl up his body like a predator, giving him no warning before you wrap your lips around the head of his cock and suck lightly. You wrap a hand around his shaft, eyes widening in surprise when you find that you’ll need both hands to do the job. Daniel just gives you another smug, self-satisfied grin when he sees your reaction, though it’s quickly wiped from his face when you switch gears and take as much of him in your mouth as you can.

Daniel buries both his hands in your hair and pulls slightly, not using his grip to force your head down but rather as a way to ground himself, give him something to hold on to it. He gives you full rein, letting you suck and lick at him as you please, to set your own pace, though he can’t entirely control the way his hips thrust up to meet your mouth, desperate to have the hot warmth wrapped around him again.

When you work up to it, letting your jaw fall lax, you swallow the full length of him until you feel the head of his cock hit the back of your throat and slide down. Daniel’s whole body jolts at the feeling, his thighs contracting, and his hands yanking harshly at your hair. The tug on your hair is slightly painful but in a good way, the sensation rolling through you until it hits your center, making you clench around nothing. It makes you moan around his cock at the feeling, still buried in your throat, the vibrations which echo through Daniel. He yanks you off of him, hauling you up his body until his lips press to yours in harsh, hasty kiss and your hips straddle his.

“If you kept at that for much longer, this was going to be over with embarrassingly quickly,” he admits. “I can’t handle having to wait any longer to have my dick inside you. I’m dying to find out if your pussy feels as good wrapped around me as it did around my fingers.”

You can’t help but to whimper at his words, the confession enough to make you nearly drip wetness onto him, to make your pussy flutter and beg to give him all the answers he’s looking for. But you don’t give in, not yet because the benefits of teasing him, taunting him with everything he’s craving but not giving it to him yet, is just too sweet to pass up.

You lower yourself down, angling your hips so that when his cock comes into contract with your center, just the very tip of him slides in. Coming to a stop, one hand using his chest to prop yourself up, you pull off of him entirely, before pushing a little more of him inside. 

Daniel grits his teeth, eyes resolutely holding your gaze, as you repeat the pattern until the full length of him is seated entirely inside of you. Only once he’s completely buried in you and you can’t stop your walls from fluttering around him as you try and adjust to the way his cock stretches you out, does Daniel break your staring contest, his eyes rolling back in his head at how fucking tight and impossibly good it felt to finally be entirely buried inside of you.

Rolling your hips just once, testing the waters, you find a good angle and pace to move against him. Daniel grabs your waist as you move against him, squeezing hard in approval when you progress from simply rocking against him to lifting your hips up and slamming them back down. His hold is so tight it’ll leave bruises, the prospect of which only excites you, pushing you to ride him harder and faster, each increase and ramping up of your movements against him rewarded by a tighter, harsher grip.

The room is filled with the sounds of moans and your arousal, your wetness amplified against his skin, and the only thing you can feel is the pleasure coursing through your body at each stroke. The only thing keeping you grounded, keeping you lucid and aware of anything other than how fucking good Daniel’s cock feels fucking you open, the fit so tight and seamless it feels like his body was made for yours, is the man beneath you. Every single place your skin touches his feels like it’s on fire, burning for more and more, demanding to pressed against all of him, to let go and be consumed entirely by the feel of his body meeting yours with every perfectly in synch motion.

When the pace you set begins to slow, Daniel takes control, which you willingly surrender to him. You’re content to let him lead from here especially now as the familiar warmth and pressure builds again in your stomach, the need for him to take over and to fuck you like you’d asked, for him to follow through on his promise to fuck you until you couldn’t walk, was coming more and more demanding.

Daniel, quickly scanning your face and apparently finding your desires written there, doesn’t thrust up into the next roll of your hips, the lack of expected friction making the motion of your body against his stutter for a split second. Leaping at the opportunity, Daniel switches the position without any warning. One hand remains at your hip, the other sliding to your back as he swings his hips up, using the momentum to flip your bodies.

He wastes no time in letting you adjust to the new position or to the shift in power, opting instead to move immediately. Daniel moves slowly in you at first, eyes locked on the spot between your legs,watching like a man enchanted by the sight of his cock pulling out of you, then pressing back in impossibly slowly as your body stretches to accommodate his thickness as if this is the first time he’s ever entered you.

Slowly, he picks up the pace, ramping up the unforgiving thrusts until your body goes lax, weak and moaning beneath him. Your hands are clawing at his back, no doubt leaving a mess of fingernail marks and scratches across the skin. Daniel presses his hips down and raises one your legs until it rests over his shoulder, letting him bend you nearly in half, pushing his cock even deeper inside of you. He nudges a spot inside of you that makes your toes curl, then continues to hit it again and again until your walls clench down around him with each wave of ecstasy that washes over you.

Inside your head you’re chanting the same thing over and over, _Daniel, Daniel Daniel_ but when you open your mouth, what comes out is an unintelligible mix of words and his name. You aren’t certain you’re coherent at all, if Daniel has any idea that you’re saying his name like a prayer or that you’re clinging to him like your life depends on it.

“That’s it,” Daniel soothes, grinning like a fiend at the way your body lurches forward when he brings his thumb to your clit and starts to rub, the circles he draws entirely at odds with the movement of his hips. “I’ve got you, I’ve got you. Just let go, that’s it, come for me.”

“Daniel,” is all you can manage to get out as the combination of his cock hitting the perfect spot without hesitation, his thumb on your clit and his voice forcing the pressure in your stomach and the nearly white hot pleasure of the building orgasm to only ramp up. “I’m nearly there, I’m so close, baby.”

At your words, at the sound of your accidental plea of _baby_ unintentionally slipping from your lips, the last vestige of Daniel’s control vanishes. You cry out at the way he’s pounding into you, his cock fucking splitting you open until it’s almost too much. Frantic to have something to do with your hands, you haul his face down to yours and slam your mouths together, the kiss too desperate and frantic and needy to be pretty. 

Daniel practically growls against your lips when you clench down exceptionally hard around his cock when you lift your hip to meet his next thrust. It’s too much for him, the way your hips are matching his thrust for thrust that he’s suddenly mumbling your name into the messy kiss. The sound of your name on his lips is what finally sends you cresting over the edge. The orgasm you are met with wipes every thought from your head, replacing everything with pleasure so intense it’s nearly scorching. You want to whine when Daniel pulls out and finishes with a groan across your chest and stomach, your body already missing the feel of him inside of you, of the stretch and fullness.

You’re still coming back down to earth, the remnants of your orgasm still rippling through you, when Daniel returns to the room, wash cloth in hand to clean you up. You’re surprised to find you hadn’t noticed he’d left in the first place and that you can barely feel when he wipes the warm cloth between your legs then across your stomach.

You’re barely pliant when he returns from the bathroom, pulling the door closed behind him and sliding into the bed beneath you. Daniel pulls you with him under the covers, his movements heartbreakingly gentle, before he tucks you to his chest. You settle in against him, one arm thrown across his chest and head resting in the crook of one shoulder, murmuring affectionately when he presses a tender kiss to your forehead.

The last thing you hear as you are drifting off to sleep is Daniel’s whispered promise, “when you wake up, I’ll still be yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, your comments, thoughts and suggestions are always welcomed and appreciated! Thank you for making it this far in the first place!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, thoughts and suggestions are always welcomed and appreciated! Thank you for making it this far in the first place!


End file.
